Los recuerdos de un perdedor
by Klan-destino
Summary: ¿cual es la verdadera diferencia entre el bien y el mal? ¿Hacer lo mejor es siempre hacer lo correcto? Sapo ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva


Este es mi primer fic de los X-men, todos sabemos que Sapo siempre ha sido un personaje bastante maltratado y su vida no ha sido precisamente amable con el, pero hay algo que le respetare en su vida y su muerte, que prefiere morir antes que sus convicciones, la ha pasado mal, pero nunca pierde su sendero, demasiado débil para ser Magneto, demasiado ingenuo para ser Xavier, pero el nunca se raja.

Ahora no olviden que nosotros somos omnisapientes, conocemos las alternatividades que provocan los actos, el no.

Terroristas… así es como nos llaman a nosotros, es el nombre un ejercito grande le da a uno mas pequeño, no importa la causa, si es legal no importa lo que hagas no te perseguirán.

Por eso es el éxito de los avengers, ellos no son héroes, solo los perros guardianes del estado, a quien sea que digan que esta combatiendo al sistema lo atacan, lo arrasan, y terminas en la cárcel si no es que peor. Hay buena gente entre ellos, algunos incluso los respeto, pero al final nunca dejan de ser un puñado de policías.

¿y cual es mi crimen? Pelear por la libertad, destrozado, perseguido, golpeado, he perdido varias veces, soy el fracaso andante, mi historia es el historial de la derrota Todo lo que intente en mi vida fue un pluf, nada me ha salido bien, Magneto a quien seguí con devoción, me fallo, la bruja escarlata a pesar de todo lo que hice por ella me rechazo, carajo incluso la acompañe en su odisea para recuperar sus poderes, viaje a los confines del espacio para volverme mas fuerte e inteligente y así poder agradarle y la encuentro embarazada de un androide, ella era como yo, pero ella se rindió, por aceptación social se vendió, con tal de sentirse segura vendió su alma, y con ella su libertad ¿Por qué no simplemente tirar la toalla y escapar? ¿Por qué no simplemente convertirme en un criminal y obtener dinero y poder solo para mi disfrute? A ellos no se les persigue con tanta saña como a mi, a ellos solo los polis locales, incluso les leen sus derechos, yo tengo a SHIELD y un pequeño ejercito de encapuchados con capas persiguiéndome.

¿Y si intentara ser uno de los "chicos buenos" ? ya lo intente una ves, le debo aun el favor al viejo Spider-man por salvarme la vida esa noche, de veras, intente ser útil al sistema, incluso forme parte de un grupo de superhéroes… pero no funciono, esa vida no era simplemente para mi, soy un mutante, he sido apaleado, he conocido la cárcel, he sabido lo que es vivir en la completa clandestinidad solo por el hecho de tener un gen extra en mi cuerpo ¿Por qué entonces debería de ser como uno de esos imbeciles al servicio de un lamebotas como Xavier? ¿Por qué debería de hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva a todos aquellos que nos discriminan y construyen centinelas para acabar con la clase mutante? ¿Por qué debería de ponerme a su servicio como lo hacen los X-men? Se inclinan ante el amo pidiéndole misericordia y atacando a los de su propia clase para demostrar que los mutantes pueden vivir en el sistema, ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? ¿Coexistencia con los mismos que nos atacan y matan y ponen bombas, defenderlos por ser legales y después atacar a sus semejantes que si no tienen justicia del estado la tienen que tomar por su propia cuenta? Vaya clase de héroes resultaron ser.

¿Entonces cual es la alternativa?

La Hermandad de los Mutantes Malvados, si para el mundo el las cosas están de cabeza, si los buenos mutantes son los permiten la esclavitud de mutantes en Genosha con tal de que no empiece la guerra genética, si son aquellos que viven en una mansión mientras que los morlocks comen se la basura, sin son aquellos que no mataron a Kelly que proponía llevar una acta para dar un estado fascista con el pretexto de acabar con nosotros… ¡Entonces definitivamente nosotros somos malos mutantes!

Y yo debo de obtener mi venganza de todos ellos.

La Hermandad de los Mutantes Malvados debe de continuar. Nunca he sido el mejor de los lideres, ni siquiera el mejor de los seguidores, ni siquiera soy valiente, pero puta madre… ¡Alguien debe de hacerlo!

Pensamientos de Sapo al reformar a la Hermandad.


End file.
